


England vs. America

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is American. Q is British.</p>
            </blockquote>





	England vs. America

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. I don't hate the British, I love them!

“Zac! Have you seen my pants?” Emily calls out from her room.

Q looks up from his coding. “I think you mean trousers.” He starts giggling.

“Fucking hell.” Emily swears, running down the stairs pulling on her shirt. “Fucking Brits and your fucking messed up words.”

Q laughs again, “You’ve been spending too much time with Director Fury.”

Emily rolls her eyes, “But it’s true! You have a completely different language over here. And we’re both speaking English!”

“Do you need a jumper?” Q asks innocently, “It’s quite chilly out today.”

Emily throws her arms up, “That’s what I mean! And yes, I need a friggen jumper.”

Q just laughs.

“Laugh it up fuzz ball.” Emily grumbles. “Go back to your texting and scones.”

“Texting and scones?” Q incredulously raises an eyebrow, “Do you even know what that means?”

“Yeah,” Emily huffs, pulling her jumper over her head, “it’s your version of Netflix and Chill.”

“You know, not all British citizens are like that.” Q points out.

Emily shoots back, “Just like not all Americans are crazy gunslingers with no brains. Don’t forget, the inventors of Apple and Microsoft were American.”

Q rolls his eyes. They glare at each other for a minute before laughing. “Look at us!” Q chuckles once he can speak, “Arguing about our own countries!”

Emily shakes her head, “You started it.”

“You said pants instead of trousers.”

 _Miss Em, might I remind you that you are running late for your appointment?_ JARVIS cuts in.

“Oh shit!” Emily snatches her bag from the kitchen counter, “See ya later bro!”

“Stay safe!” Q replies. He hears the door close. “JARVIS, remind me to get Em a British to American translation guide for Christmas.”

_Of course sir._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry this is a day late! I took a nap and didn't wake up until dinner and then had hw. Love school, don't you?


End file.
